From Limos come Changes
by OCHoopChick
Summary: Alternative Fic. Serena, a limo driver dreams of something more. Maybe her employer, Mr. Chiba is her dream come true.


Hi guys. You guys may remember reading this before. Well, I've decided to re-edit it and put it back up and actually finish it. Surprised? Eh, well it happens J Any who I hope you enjoy the story and oh Please review and let me know what you think. It will be deeply be appreciated!  
  
Leann.   
  
Most important of the authors note: I do not own Sailor Moon obviously if I did, I'd be making episodes and movies and mangas instead of sitting at my little poor apartment.   
  
"Ms. Moon, could you please hurry up, I don't have all day. I'm late for a very important meeting." Mr. Chiba stated annoyed before rolling the tinted window of the black stretch limo up.  
  
"And if you would have came out when you were suppose to, we wouldn't have this problem, would we, Satan?" Ms. Moon bitterly responded knowing very well her employer couldn't hear her remark. Serena Moon cursed as she was stopped at yet another red light. She silently hoped Satan wouldn't open the window once more to blame her for the light as if she could control it. Resting her head back she sighed worn.   
  
Why did things have to be this way? One would figure that after four years of college and yet here she was, a limo driver. Serena Moon dreamed of something more. She dreamed of herself, working in a big organization making important executive decisions, but due to the low economy she was resorted to work as a driver to pay the expenses of living in the big city of New York.   
  
A car honking jolted her from her dream, and she realized that the light had turned green. Continuing her way, within the next five minutes they were parked along the sidewalk of the tall 52 floor skyscraper of Chiba Inc. Serena gazed up at the upscale colossal building and wondered what it looked like on the inside. Pulling her cap over her golden hair and shielding her big blue eyes with her glasses she climb out of the car, opening the door for her employer.  
  
And out he came, the owner himself, Mr. Darien Chiba, Multi billionaire, New York's very own most eligible bachelor He waved her off with his hand and continued conversing on his cell phone before disappearing among the enormous building. Serena stood a moment and couldn't help but wonder if he had ever looked at her. Returning to the drivers seat of the long, black stretch limo she drove off, her job completed.   
  
Later that day around noon, she arrived at the Crown Café to eat lunch with her best friend, Andrew.  
  
"So Serena, How was hell this morning?" A grunt was the only reply the sandy blonde got and he couldn't help but smirk laughter hidden in his chestnut brown eyes. "Oh come on, It can't be that bad. I bet Mr. Chiba is a nice man." A glare was shot in his direction.  
  
"Yeah, he's swell if you enjoy arrogant snobs." She dryly responded. The two looked in the direction of the new customers, and Serena couldn't help but make a disgusted look. "Speaking of the Devil." She muttered.   
  
There he stood, standing straight like a Greek God, Darien Chiba with a tall skinny red head clinging to his arm. Andrew excused himself from Serena to help his new customer.  
  
"Pookie, look at this place! This place is for the low income society." The women nasally whined loudly reminding Serena of nails running down a chalkboard. Customer glared at the women and the seemed to thicken with hostility, Serena concluded looking around the café.  
  
"Ahem, Can I help you?" Andrews friendly voice asked. Serena wondered if she was the only one who noticed the hint of annoyance in his voice. Serena took this time to finally look at her employer. He did as the papers say resemble a Greek god. His hair was black as night, falling into a set of deep blue eyes. His skin was a bronze and he had broad shoulders and built figure. She watched as Andrew led them in her direction and her eyes made contact with his. She momentarily was taken back by the intensity of his blue eyes. Her question of earlier was answer, for he held no sign of recognition. Gazing in Andrews direction, she made contact with his chestnut eyes in understanding. He obviously was aware that he had not recognized her as well. Although she wasn't surprised. She did look much different outside work. Her hair hidden underneath the cap, was now tumbling to her ankles in golden waves. Her sunglasses now gone, now shown a sky blue that made men fall for her, as if she was a siren. Her uniform tux was gone replaced with a stylish wardrobe accenting her figure.  
  
"You might as well stop staring at my boyfriend. He is way out of your league. I mean why would he date someone of your status when he can have a beautiful high class women." The snooty voice of Mr. Chiba's quest spoke once more. Serena snorted.  
  
"Really? So he goes for gold digging tramps by the looks of you." A dry response emerged from Serena, Watching Mr. Chibas face change to a surprised yet pleased look.  
  
Serena stood throwing some money on the table, wanting distance before things accelerated in something that later could cost her, her job. "Call me later Andrew. I suddenly lost my appetite." Serena replied leaving the café.  
  
"Wait Serena!" Andrew called to her a moment to late. Shaking his head, he cleared the table she once occupied, he walked away hearing Mr. Chiba mumble Serena's name under his breath while his companion whining.  
  
Darien sat drowning his companion, Beryl's voice out. He couldn't help but think of that girls eyes. They were so blue. He wanted to run after her and stare in them longer. He wanted know her. A feeling he never once experienced washed upon him and he couldn't help but say her name and like the way it rolled off his tongue.   
  
  
  
Dropping Beryl off, he returned back to his lonely office, still thinking of the girl he had met at the café.  
  
Night had fallen and Serena found herself once more in front of Chiba's Inc. waiting to take her employer home, nervous that he may recognize her. The door of the limousine suddenly slammed shut making Serena jump from her seat. Not wanting to be barked at, she quietly called back.  
  
"Where to, Mr. Chiba?" awaiting for his usual rude reply, she was surprised yet again by his gentle tone.  
  
"Will you please take me back to my estate, Ms. Moon." Stunned that Mr. Chiba had asked her instead of ordering her to do so, she could merely nodded. Wondering slightly what was wrong with him. She briefly thought of the possibility that he recognized her.   
  
The ride to the estate was quiet and short, and before long they arrived at Chiba's estate. Grasping her handle to fetch her employers door, warmth spread upon her shoulder as Mr. Chiba hand was gently grasping it with a firm but gentle hold throw the open window.  
  
"Its okay Ms. Moon, You've had a long day, you don't need to open my door. Have a nice night." Serena sat stunned wondering what had gotten into him, not knowing that it had been her.  
  
The next day Serena sat in the Crown Café deep in thought while her friend Andrew sat at her side babbling about his date with Mina last night, but her mind couldn't help but wander to earlier this morning when she went to pick up Mr. Chiba once more.   
  
"Good morning, Mr. Chiba. How are you doing this morning?" Serena asked politely and friendly hoping he'd be in his new good mood, as he approached the door she had opened for him. However, the good natured response she was expecting wasn't the case as he barked at her to stop the small talk and get driving. Slightly hurt, Serena got into vehicle and silently and quickly as possible drove, and muttering "Satan" under her breath to his office. When arriving she gave a forced smile and goodbye as she held the door for him as he brushed by her like she didn't exists. Glaring in his direction she left cursing under her breath.   
  
And now here she sat. Annoyed and confused. She hadn't noticed that her companion Andrew had left to deal with the lunch rush the café was receiving until someone clearing their throats made the blonde look up and notice she was alone. Her eyes clashed with blue as she made eye contact with Mr. Chiba as he stood next to her table. She heard his rich voice say something but it didn't hit her that he had said something until after he had said it. Shaking her head, she scampered.  
  
"I'm sorry what did you just say?" He gave her a big smile that made Serena happy she was sitting for she felt weak in her knees.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for the rudeness of my companion yesterday, and I was wondering if I could join you for lunch." Serena gulped and could only nod in response, as he gave yet another smile sliding in next to her in the booth. Snapping out of it, Serena held out her hand to grasp his to shake.  
  
"My name is Serena and you are?"  
  
"Darien Chiba." he said leaving a kiss upon her palm. Serena felt her face flush while warm tingles went through her body.   
  
They talked for at least a half an hour and Serena was amazed at how nice he could actually be. They stood and left and they stood in front of the doors, staring at the rain that had suddenly began to fall.  
  
"Looks like we're going to get all wet." Serena smiled grasping the handle of the outside door. Darien grabbed her hand and pulled her back, so close she had to arch her head up to stare into his face.   
  
  
  
"I wouldn't let a beautiful creature like you get all wet. I'll just page my car to come and pick us up and arrange them to drop you off where you need to go." Serena eyes widened as he dialed the number to her pager. She tried to talk him out of it but suddenly before she knew it, the pager in her purse was ringing loudly throughout the Café. Darien looked down at the nervous blonde as she retrieved the pager from her purse awaiting the yells of her employer.  
  
"What a coincidence that your pager would go off at the same time I paged my chauffer." Serena coughed in surprised and starred at him wide eyed. He didn't know!  
  
"I have an emergency, I have to go I'm sorry. I cant wait, thank you so much for the offer for a ride but I have to leave and attend to emergency." Serena replied swiftly, gathering her stuff once more and moving away from the protesting man into the rain. Rain patted her body down and before she knew it her arm was grasped once more by the man standing in the rain with her.   
  
"Serena! Wait! I- I want to see you again. I-" He didn't finish, but instead bent his head and captured her lips into a kiss. Surprised she backed away in shock and touched her lips with her hand lost with words. He stared down at her.  
  
"Your name, you never did tell me your last name Serena. What is it?"  
  
Serena moved her mouth but she didn't know what to say she couldn't tell him her last name. He'd know, she'd be caught and she didn't want to be after that amazing kiss.  
  
REVVVIIEEEWWW PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
